A conventional ultrasound imaging system comprises an ultrasound probe including an array of transducer elements for transmitting an ultrasound beam and receiving a reflected ultrasound beam from the object being studied. By selecting the phase delay and amplitude of the applied voltages, the individual transducer elements can be controlled to produce ultrasonic waves which combine to form a net ultrasonic wave that travels along a preferred vector direction and is focused at a selected point along the beam. Multiple firings may be used to acquire data representing the same anatomical information. When used defects are common for the transducer elements, and however these defects are detected at a late stage. Each transducer element has a life cycle and its performance degrades based on usage. Currently failure of the ultrasound probe is identified after all the transducer elements fails to function. This consumes more time for an end-user to replace the ultrasound probe.
Various probe diagnosing systems are available however the ultrasound probe needs to be fixed separate jigs and diagnosed in a confined chamber. These systems are complex and used for diagnosing ultrasound probes once they fail. Thus the ultrasound probe may malfunction at any instance and causes inconvenience to the end-user. Hence, there is a need for an improved ultrasound probe diagnosing system for diagnosing an ultrasound probe.